Last GoodBye
by AkikoWeasley
Summary: Every wounder how Tom Riddle found the Chamber of Secrets?


Last Good-Bye  
  
Tom gazed at the many books in the library. Some have given him clues about the chamber but the location was still to far out of reach. Though he was calm, he still had months to go before the end of school and this year would be the one.  
  
"Hello Tom"  
  
Tom looked over his shoulder to find the prefect from the Ravenclaw house. Her name was Sarah; she had long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved gray sweater and skirt.  
  
"Hello Sarah, shouldn't you have your robe on?" He could hardly care whether or not she was in dress code. But there was something about her, the fact that she made him feel. Feelings are nothing but trouble and can make you very sloppy.  
  
"I know" she pulled some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "So..... Are you going to pick out a book or do you just like staring at them?" She glanced at Tom's face. He wasn't an unattractive guy by any means but he always seemed so empty inside. But that won't stop me from trying to figure out the puzzle that is Tom Riddle. She swept her hand across Tom's back as she walked away. "See you tonight during the watches" waving at him as she turned a corner.  
  
Tom forced a grin. He knew how hard it would be to continue his search for the chamber if he had company. But then again, maybe I can use her interest in me to broaden my search.  
  
The day continued on like all the others. Students joined their afternoon classes and then gathering together for dinner in the great hall. Night watches started at eight and ended around one for the first watch and then one to six for the second.  
  
Tom ran into Sarah soon after the watches had started. "Did you ever find the book you were looking for?"  
  
Tom continued to walk. Hands cupped behind his back, chin up, posture looked like it came naturally to him. After a few moments she tried again.  
  
"Tom..... Have I angered you?"  
  
At this he finally stopped. There was a half grin on his face.  
  
"No, of course not. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"  
  
"Ok" The grin must have been contagious because now she was wearing one. "I live with my mother in London. It's a small flat but it's close to Diagon Alley so that's nice. What about you?"  
  
"Hogwarts is my home."  
  
She waited for him to continue but he said nothing.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"I live in an orphanage. My mother died when I was young and my father" it was clear that this memory had brought him great pain, "I hope he is dead as well."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're not alone. I too wish for a painful end of my father."  
  
Tom looked into her eyes and could see she wasn't lying. Deep down he could admit that he had feelings for Sarah but never did he expect that she could know his pain. He wanted to know more.  
  
"Why?" He reached over to hold her hand. She took it happily.  
  
"He is a muggle and believed magic was a sin. Why he ever stayed with my mother knowing she was a witch I'll never know. He was paranoid about everything and every time he thought he saw magic or he could even hear about something strange going on he would blame us. With his belt he taught us a lesson. For eight years my mother and I lived with his beatings and yelling. I don't know where she got the strength from but one afternoon while he was out we gathered what we could and left. We may not have much but at least now were happy." She wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
Tom gripped her hand tighter. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they could rule together. No one had ever made him feel like this before. He leaned closer to Sarah wanting to kiss her.  
  
"They have to be around here some where." The voices came from around the corner.  
  
Tom and Sarah both straightened up. From around the corner came the prefects from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Time had flown by and they were here to take over the watch. Tom walked towards them, back straight, nodded and left the hall.  
  
Days had gone by and it was now the first of December. Everything outside was covered in a blanket of snow. Morning classes were over and the students were making there way to the great hall for lunch. Tom was walking threw the courtyard when he was hit in the back of the head by a snowball. Some of the cold snow had fallen down the neck of his shirt. It made him squirm about.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Tom!" She started to brush off the snow from the back of his cloak. "I was aiming for Sue Ellen."  
  
Tom looked over his shoulder and saw three other girls throwing snow at each other. "It's alright. I was feeling a bit to warm anyway." He wasn't mad, not at all. Being so close to Sarah again was intoxicating. The courtyard was now almost completely empty and he wanted to try again before he lost his nerve. He leaned closer and kissed her lips. Sarah's nose felt cold on his skin. The kiss deepened until Tom could hear his heart beat in his ears. Two first year girls came running past them. Giggling loudly when they saw them kissing. Tom had pulled away, his heart felt lighter. "Come on were missing lunch."  
  
"I will see you there. I'm going to run some hot water over my hands to warm them up a bit."  
  
They separated in the courtyard and Sarah made her way to the bathroom. Once there she turned the knob to get the water but nothing happened. "Crummy old faucet." She banged the side of it trying to get it to work. It was then that she noticed on the side of the faucet was a snake. She ran her fingers down the snake wondering why she never saw it there before. Walking around to the other sinks they worked but none other had a snake on it. "Strange, Oh! Now I'm really late!" She dashed out of the bathroom and ran towards the great hall.  
  
During the next four weeks the relationship between Tom and Sarah blossomed. Most of it was away from prying eyes. They only got to see each other during the night watches.  
  
It was the first day of Christmas vacation and Tom had found Sarah in the library. "I thought you would be leaving with the other students?" He sat in the chair across from her. This way he wouldn't miss looking into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"I was all packed and ready but a letter came this morning from my mother telling me she will have to work on the holiday. But that's ok I don't mind staying here."  
  
"Well, sense we don't have watches or classes would you like to go to the great hall and play some wizard chess?" He gave her his half smile.  
  
"Sure, let's go." Sarah grabbed her chess set and they walked hand in hand to the great hall.  
  
They had been playing for an hour now, more talking then playing though. They talked about everything from classes to the latest rumors. The sun had long set and now the moon was high in the sky. Sarah had remembered the strange discovery she had made earlier this month and decided to run it by Tom to see what he thought about it.  
  
"Tom" she said after a knight of hers had just lost its horses heard. "You know about the founders of the school right?"  
  
Tom had mumbled a yes. He hadn't looked up yet; his eyes were searching the chessboard looking for another winning move.  
  
"I know that they have left their mark all over the school." At this Tom looked up at her, slightly confused. "Just the other day I found a snake design on a faucet."  
  
"What?" Tom's eyes were widening.  
  
"It was on just one of them and it didn't even work anyway." She had a smile on her face thinking that it was just a big joke but the look on Tom's face said something very different.  
  
"Show me." Tom was on his feet and almost out of the great hall when Sarah had caught up with him.  
  
"Now?" She said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Right now!" His voice was very defiant.  
  
Sarah had to sprint with as fast as he was going. She figured she would show him, he would think it was a joke and that's it. No big deal. The halls were completely empty with most of the student's home for the holidays.  
  
As they entered the bathroom Tom locked the door behind them. Just in case. Sarah pointed at the faucet and squatted on the floor to catch her breath. Tom ran his fingers over the snake as Sarah did when she had found it.  
  
"What is this all about Tom?" She looked at him with much confusion.  
  
"A girls bathroom!" He started to laugh wildly. "Of all the places, a girls bathroom!" He was laughing so hard that his eyes started to tear up. The look on Sarah's face had gone from confusion to fear. Tom took a step back and out of his mouth came a hissing noise. With in seconds the sinks began to move revealing a hole that looked like it could go to the center of the earth.  
  
"W-what is that?" Her voice was trembling.  
  
"Oh Sarah, do you know how much you have helped me? This is the chamber of secrets. What I have been looking for for five long years. And with what's inside the both of us can become very powerful." His eyes were wild and he trembled slightly with excitement.  
  
"The chamber of..... But I thought that was just a legend?" She stayed close to the wall, not daring to go any closer to the hole.  
  
"Legend? Hardly, I am the heir to Slytherin. I've known it all along."  
  
"But....."  
  
"Together we can use the power to rid this world of the filth."  
  
"Filth?"  
  
"Muggles." He had finally turned away from the chamber to look at Sarah. "Muggles are filth. Look at your father, you said it yourself you wanted him to have a painful end. Day in and day out I lived with them. They hit and spat on me. The world would be better with only magic to run it. We could control that."  
  
"We?..... No, I don't want anything to do with that. It's called murder! Please Tom, please just close it and let's go." Her fear was now terror.  
  
"I thought you would understand me. But now I see that no one can." Another soft hiss came from his mouth and the chamber began to close. He picked her up painfully by the arm and looked straight into her eyes. "You are either with me or against me. There is no other way." He let her arm go and she slid back down to the floor. With a click the door was unlocked and he left her there. Sarah covered her face with her hands and began to cry.  
  
The next day Sarah had felt completely empty inside. It was almost dinnertime and she had yet to see Tom again. Her head was swimming with what she could do. Go to a teacher? No, she couldn't she loved him too much to get him in that much trouble. Well she couldn't just avoid it. So it came down to one thing. I will just have to talk with him. Maybe I can make him understand. I have to.  
  
After dinner she had still not seen Tom. But she knew where to find him. She waited until the few students that were there had gone to bed and then she made her way to the bathroom. Her heart was beating so fast that it was becoming painful. She was now right in front of the door. With one more deep breath she entered.  
  
At first she didn't see him but it was clear that he had been there, before her lied the open chamber.  
  
"I knew you would come," said Tom as he walked around to where she could see him. The sound of his voice had made her jump.  
  
"Tom we need to talk."  
  
"There is nothing you can say now." He started to walk slowly towards her.  
  
"Tom please, I love you. I just want to help you." Her voice began to crack.  
  
When Tom got close enough he pinned Sarah to the nearest stall and held her there tightly by her wrists.  
  
"Help me!?" His voice was full of anger.  
  
"Please." Sarah had begun to cry.  
  
Tom looked closely at Sarah. She was still beautiful but she had lost something. And inside it was making him sick.  
  
"You know I wouldn't have asked anyone else to join me. I would have given you anything. Anything!"  
  
Before Sarah could respond Tom had pulled her closer and started to kiss her hard. When he stopped he had pulled her to the opening of the chamber. Tom glanced at Sarah once more. Her eyes were wide with fear and her cheeks were stained with tears. It looked like she had wanted to say something but couldn't find the voice to do so. With her back to the chamber Tom still had her wrists. He pulled them up to her chest and looked her straight in the eye. Another tear started to fall and he knew it was time.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
With one simple push Sarah was falling into the chamber. She tried to scream but the bottom had knocked the wind out of her. Tom hissed the same words he had used before and the chamber had started to close. Once the sinks were back to normal he walked forward and looked at himself in the mirror. A single tear came down but was quickly wiped away.  
  
"Never again." His voice trembled but he cleared his throat to fix it. "Nothing, no one will ever get in my way again. I promise this." He left the bathroom and walked down the hall to the Slytherin common room. His back was straight walking proper like he always did.  
  
The End 


End file.
